du allein
by LillyAmalia
Summary: 2005: Harry und Hermine besuchen eine Musicalveranstaltung, was nicht ohne Folgen fuer die beiden bleibt...


„**Du allein"**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld! Das Potter-Universum gehört JKR und der Song „Du Allein" ist aus dem Musical „Starlight Express".

**Hinweis:** Wir schreiben das Jahr 2005. Vor über 6Jahren besiegte Harry den gefürchtesten Zauberer Lord Voldemort. In seinem 6.Schuljahr kam er mit Hermine Granger zusammen. Inzwischen leben die beiden in Deutschland. Diese FF spielt Mitte Januar, als Harry und Hermine eine Musicalveranstaltung besuchen. Auf der Bühne stehen gerade Andreas Bieber und Diana Böge und singen „Du allein" aus „Starlight Express".

* * *

_Du allein gibst mir Kraft zum leben  
Und die Welt ist wunderschön, wenn wir zusammen sind  
Nie zuvor war mir so klar  
Nur du allein gibst mir Kraft zu leben  
Nimm mich, halt mich, führ mich, spür mich  
Und versteh mich  
Denn ich weiß es jetzt genau_

Sanft stupste Hermine ihren langjährigen Freund Harry an, der sich sofort zu ihr drehte und sie liebevoll ansah. „Alles okay, Mine?"

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Ach, ich finde dieses Lied so wundervoll! Da kommen mir glatt die Tränen."

„Bitte nicht weinen, meine Königin! Ich bin ja bei dir."

„Das weiß ich doch..."

_Hier bin ich, suche dich  
Jeder Tag ohne dich ist ohne Hoffnung  
Doch mit dir wird's endlich hell in mir  
Du bist das Licht in meinem Leben_

_Du allein gibst mir Kraft zum leben  
Und die Welt ist wunderschön, wenn wir zusammen sind  
Ich bin der Stein in deinem Leben  
Du allein kannst mich bewegen_

Einige Momente verstrichen, während Harry Hermine fest in seinen Armen hielt und leise mitsummte. Schon vor etlichen Wochen hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst, den er am heutigen Abend umsetzen wollte. Nun, eigentlich hatte er auch keine andere Wahl mehr, denn alles war schon geplant und konnte nicht mehr geändert werden.

Er atmete tief durch, was Hermine dazubrachte sich wieder richtig hinzusetzen und ihren Freund besorgt zu mustern. „Was ist los?", erkundigte sich fürsorglich.

„Weißt du Mine, ich liebe dich so wahnsinnig! Nein, sag jetzt bitte nichts, lass mich einfach ausreden. Du bist seit wir uns kennen mein ein und alles und ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen ohne dich zu leben. Ich möchte mit dir alt werden und eine Familie gründen... Hermine Jane Granger, willst du mich heiraten?"

Während Harry's geflüsterter Rede hatten sich Tränen in Hermines Augen gebildet und liefen ihr ungehindert über ihr leicht gerötetes Gesicht. Sanft strich Harry diese weg.

„Ja, Harry, ja! Ich will dich heiraten! Ich liebe dich so sehr!" Mit diesem Worten küssten sich die beiden ganz liebevoll und besiegelten damit ihre Verlobung, doch schon wenige Sekunden später löste sich Harry und beförderte 2 Mikrofone unter seinem Sitz hervor. Eines gab er an Hermine weiter, die ihn verwundert ansah. Sofort stand Harry auf, hielt Hermine seine Hand hin und sang gleichzeitig:

„_Hier bin ich, suche dich  
Jeder Tag ohne dich war ohne Hoffnung _

Doch mit dir  
Wird's endlich hell in mir  
Du bist das Licht  
In meinem Leben"

Gemeinsam mit Hermine verließ er das Publikum und ging mit ihr auf die Bühne, um dort weiterzusingen. Andreas Bieber und Diana Böge hatten inzwischen damit auf gehört und schwankten mit Kevin Weatherspoon, Maria Jane Hyde und Jem Brent, die währenddessen auch auf die Bühne gekommen waren, zur Musik.

_„Du allein gibst mir Kraft zum leben  
Und die Welt ist wunderschön  
Wenn wir zusammen sind  
Selbst die Nacht ist für uns hell  
Du allein gibst mir Kraft zum leben  
Nimm mich, halt mich, führ mich, spür mich und versteh mich  
Nur wir beide, wir allein"_

Als die letzten Takte verklungen waren, klatschten alle Zuschauer, doch es wurde allmählich still, denn das Publikum wartete auf die Ansage des Dirigent, der sich gerade umgedreht hatte.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich denke, dass Sie diese beiden Herrschaften kennen. Vor Ihnen stehen Harry Potter und Hermine Granger. Die beiden kommen gebürtig aus Großbritannien und spielen zur Zeit in dem Musical „Aida" den Radames und die Amneris", erklärte Armin Bartetzky, der Dirigent. Die Zuhörer klatschte wie wild und Hermine und Harry verbeugten sich kurz.

„Nun, hier Harry, ich denke, dass wolltest du haben, oder?" Mit diesen Worten reichte Andreas Bieber ihm eine kleine schwarze Schatulle. Harry lächelte dankbar und steckte seiner Freundin einen mit Diamanten besetzten Ring an den Finger. Und erneut liefen Hermine Tränen übers Gesicht und Harry nahm sie in den Arm.

„Hiermit habe ich die große Ehre die Verlobung von Hermine und Harry bekannt zu geben!", sagte Kevin und erneut wurde geklatscht.

Hermine und Harry verließen durch den Bühnenausgang das Musicaltheater und fuhren nach Hause.

* * *

Genau 6 Monate später heiraten die beiden und es war eine große Feier. Sämtliche Musicalkollegen, die sie kannten, Freunde, sowie die Weasleys, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Victor Krumm, ehemalige Lehrer und ein paar aus dem ehemaligen Orden, waren gekommen, um diese Eheschließung zu feiern.

Hermine und Harry waren ihr ganzes Leben lang gemeinsam glücklich und zufrieden. Ihre Kinder Lily, Julia, James, George und Deborah wuchsen in New York, Großbritannien, Holland, Österreich und Deutschland auf. Harry und Hermine lebten immer mit ihren Kindern zusammen in einer Stadt, denn sie wussten, dass das Leben viel zu kurz war um voneinander getrennt zu sein.

George und Deborah folgten den Fußstapfen ihrer berühmten Eltern und hatten fast genauso viel Erfolg.

Im Alter von 113 Jahren starb Harry eines natürlichen Todes, während Hermine mit 116 Jahren starb.

**-Fin-**

* * *

Reviews sind wie immer sehr erwünscht....

_**Reviews beantworte ich ab sofort in meinem Blog! Den Link findet ihr in meinem Profil!**_


End file.
